


No Pain No Gain

by Leonawriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Some people remember the future in easy bite sized chunks of deja vu. Reno gets it in one massive hangover-like migraine that'd been building up like it'd been waiting for the right moment to strike. And then still he has to deal with a mostly amnesiac Cloud Strife.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	No Pain No Gain

Reno's been suffering from a blackout headache since last night, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say he'd a damn good night on the town and been rewarded with a head-splitting hangover.

He knows he hadn't, though.

The Turks had all been on high alert lately because of the Avalanche threat, and even more after the first bombing. The President might have a plan for all this, but _their_ job was to follow orders and not question things. 

Questioning things had never gotten any Turk anywhere good. Just look at them - there used to be an entire gang of them, and now... well. Now, there was him, Rude, and Tseng, and _maybe_ whatever new kids they could get in. But it wasn't the same.

So he'd just been doing his job. Same as usual.

Maybe it'd been the Sector Five reactor going up and everything that'd been going on there that'd done it - that one mech in there that'd been the unholy lovechild of Heidegger and Scarlett had been loud enough, that's for sure - or maybe it'd just been knowing the sheer amount of extra work they'd have to do in the aftermath now there weren't as many subordinates worth trusting with the work.

Whatever it was that'd started it, the headaches had begun around then, and he'd somehow been able to work through them. He was still Reno of the Turks, after all. Couldn't let a thing like _t_ _hat_ get in his way. He'd come to work plenty of times _actually_ hungover and still got the job done, right?

Which led to him and the boys - Shinra infantrymen, really, and people who didn't need any reminding about the whole _just follow orders and don't question it_ unless _he_ was the one telling them what to do - waiting outside the Sector Fiver church where Aerith hung out, and where they _knew_ that one of the Avalanche lot had fallen into. 

And there he was, stood with his ear to the door and kind of hoping Aerith had chosen today of all days to just _stay home_ , or maybe just plain not come here no matter how much she liked the place, when he heard them talking.

The headache spiked-

_The Sector Seven Plate was falling, and Turks did what they were told, even if the job stank to hell and back-_

Time slowed down.

_The sky was falling - no, not the sky, Meteor, and they had to get everyone out, and it was a good job the old guard had come back or there'd be no way of evacuating enough people in time, but even that didn't help them know if the President was alive given the last they knew he was still up in his office-_

The pieces were slotting together, not just one by one and slowly enough for him to follow, but all in one go, and _loudly._

_The President in a wheelchair and Shinra on its knees asking for the help of a guy who wasn't even a real former SOLDIER, and of course it all ends in property damage and explosions, the two things they do best when Avalanche and the Turks are working together, though at least it's all kept in the ruins of Midgar instead of where anyone actually lives this time-_

_Omega, rising-_

The splitting pain fades enough for him to swat the men who'd gathered around him away. Yeah, it'd hurt like a bitch, but what were they going to do about it? For that matter-

He could hear heavy footsteps on old wooden flooring in there.

_Cloud._

Reno groaned. 

The trouble was, he now knew - _remembered?_ \- exactly what had happened. What was going to happen? This was gonna get real confusing _really_ quickly, and was it too much to ask that he wasn't the only one going through this? 

Which brought him back to the problem at hand.

He knew what was going to happen next if he walked through those doors. He was going to have to ask Aerith to step aside, go home, play nice while he took out the guy who was the only connection any of them had left to Zack Fair, who was probably still suffering from mako poisoning aftereffects for all anyone knew, and...

He sighed. Ran a hand through his hair.

No matter what he said, even if he tried to get on their good side, he couldn't imagine the situation he'd gotten himself into ending with everyone getting along nicely. Besides, he still had his job as a Turk to do, and going off the rails wasn't going to help _anyone_. If he was gonna tell anyone what was up, it'd be later, as soon as he had a chance to talk to the others in private.

But as for this? Best to just get it over with quickly. Like tearing off a band-aid.

He steeled himself, hefting his EM rod and giving it a good whirl to get his head back in the game.

_This,_ he couldn't help but think as he motioned to get the doors open, _is gonna hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having written a lot for FFVII before, I haven't written so much for Reno, so... I apologise if his voice sounds off. I just had this idea of "what if Cloud, Aerith, and the main party weren't the only ones to have flashbacks/flash-forwards to later game events, and what if the Turks also got them?". My first thought was Rude, which was just funny, imagining the stoic untalkative Turk in that position, but then, "Reno likes talking a lot anyway, he'd be perfect for this."
> 
> And now, even though the fic stops there, please imagine Reno being able to see those freaky ghost things now.
> 
> I don't have plans to continue this, but I would like to go back to some of my other FFVII fics at some point. Probably when I've finished the game/have finished a few more of my BSD fics (I'm currently just about to start the Wall Market quests).


End file.
